Gray everyday life of the red-haired Princess
by Lia Tihaya
Summary: It's hard to be the girlfriend of an older Prince who's going to be king: you can't do whatever you want and you have to know all the niceties of etiquette. One day, escaping to the garden of the Royal Palace to take a break from endless lessons, Shirayuki stumbles upon the younger Prince - Zen, who has just returned from another trip...
1. Chapter 1

All days of the girl named Shirayuki were the same: early rise, breakfast in bed, dance class, history class, etiquette lesson, lunch, cartography, dancing again, heraldry, supper and a bit of a free time.

Why did she have such a busy schedule? Well, the thing is, she was a bride of the first prince of Clarince.

There is need to say that Izana Visteria was not a bad person: noble, rich, smart and handsome, but… he was so busy that talk with each other quite rarely. To be honest, Shirayuki rarely managed to walk around the Palace, because until the evening she did not have a minute of free time. And when the evening came she was so tired and legs were aching so much that she couldn't even get out the bed. So she preferred to read a new book about medicine and herbs.

From the early childhood she wanted to become a healer. That's why she came to the castle, but the Izana liked her, and all her dreams ruined. And now every day she remembers endless dates, instead of learning the names of herbs.

Life in a golden cage makes you bored. After a while your only desire will be to run away as fast as you can. That's why the girl in a ball dress was trying to hide in a huge garden instead of learning how to dance.

She sighed with a relief, when the guardians walked by, talking to each other. The girl looked around.

To say that the garden was magnificent is to say nothing. It was the most beautiful thing Shrayuki had ever seen. But even more gorgeous was a young man standing near the lake.

His thoughts seemed somewhere far away. Shirayuki saw it in his eyes.

Fascinated, she took a step forward. A branch snapped loudly under her foot, causing him to turn around. And when she looked in his blue eyes her heart started beating fasted.

Zen watched the sunlight glide across the water. He just returned from another trip on which his brother had been hastily dispatched six months before. And now he is finally in his native castle. But nothing around him could make him happy: it changed a lot and now seemed really strange for him.

Well, maybe the thing is that he used to live under the same roof with soldiers and now all this opulence made his eyes hurt.

At the sound of a twig snapping behind him, the Prince whirled around.

For a moment he thought he saw an angel. But then the thought occurred to him that angels did not have such wonderful hair the color of ripe apples. For some reason he wanted to touch them.

It seemed that they knew each other for a very long time, but it was the first time they met.


	2. Chapter 2

Shirayuki made a step back, stumbled and fall. She tried to stand up, but found herself on the ground again. Zen hurried to help her. Few minutes later both of them were standing on their feet. Their clothes were covered in mud.

Shirayuki sighed sadly as she looked at her dirty dress. She seemed so funny at the moment that Zen couldn't not to laugh.

"Well, now even strangers laugh at me", - said the girl looking really unhappy.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want to be rude. It's just… you look so cute when you're upset that it makes me smile" – answered the prince, - "I never saw someone as lovely as you are. To be honest, at first I thought you were an angel from heaven. I'm telling the truth! It's not… Really, I was honest with you!"

The girl blushed. Shirayuki looked down. It was the first time in her entire life when she felt herself so unsure in front of someone. Or maybe it was something else. The heart was pounding, threatening to jump out of her chest.

"You're embarrassing me," - the girl murmured, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. – But since you've opened up to me, I have to say I've admired you.

After saying that, Shirayuki closed her eyes and hide her face in her hands. Zen was paralyzed and confused at the same time. Now he was sure that she said it without flattery or not because of his title.

"Well, now I feel embarrassed" – murmured he. The girl looked at the prince again.

"Oh, no! I stained your shirt! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! It needs washing!"

"I'll certainly do it, when I'll finally be invited to the castle. It seems that my brother doesn't really want to meet me" – sighed Zen. – "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my problems out on you"

"Are you prince Zen? Oh, God! I'm sorry! I was disrespectful!"

"You? Disrespectful? You've been apologizing all this time. Please, don't be so shy. You can treat me as a friend. I don't think that there's such a huge difference between us"

"As you wish… Zen" – said Shirayuki and blushed again.

"I'm glad that you agree. Now, can I hear your name?" – asked Zen.

"My name…"

"Shirayuki-hime! Here you are!" – Kiki appeared out of nowhere. – "Prince Izana told you to go to history class since you skipped the dance class. Prince Zen! It's nice to see you again"

"It's nice to see you too" – smiled Zen.

"No! No-no-no! I'm really sorry Your High… Zen, but I have to go. I'd love to talk to you a little bit more, but I have some things to do. I don't even know if they'll let me to change my clothes"

"Shirayuki, don't exaggerate. I'm not a monster" - Kiki smiled.

"It's okay with you, but not with that horrible teacher! Who can remember twenty dates at a time?!" – The girl murmured and turned back to Zen, - "It was nice to meet you!"

Shirayuki with unprecedented zeal took up the memorization of historical dates. And then the etiquette.

"What happened to you today?" – Kiki laughed. – "It's because of prince Zen?"

"No! I just want to get it over with, that's all!"

"You mean, I shouldn't have asked him to lunch with us today? Okay. I'll tell him you have another plans for the afternoon"

"Don't do it! It will be impolite! You've already asked him! And don't bother me! I have to finish it quickly!"

Kiki hurried out of the room and, chuckling, made her way to Zen's room: in the end, she has to invite him to dinner. Somehow she was sure he wouldn't refuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Izana was bored, listening to the report of Mitsuhide – main assistant and the guard of his younger brother.

Speaking of the second prince… The future king looked at Zen. Young man was staring at the window with some sort of strange enthusiasm. What happened to him? He just arrived and didn't have time to talk to anyone. Except Kiki, of course. But this girl never aroused such a storm of emotions in the prince.

And now Izana could see this strange impatience in his brother: the young man shifted from one foot to the other, still ignoring the first prince, for some reason brushing the left sleeve of his blue shirt, casting rare glances at the door.

"That's enough, Mitsuhide. I understood how things were at the fortress of St. Selestia. Could you leave us alone? I want to ask him a few personal questions," – Mitsuhide threw a cautious glance on Zen and, receiving a permissive nod, obeyed the will of Izana.

After the guy closed the door, the eldest Prince stared for a long time grown-up Zen. And it wasn't even his appearance or height: now he firmly meeting the gaze of Izana.

"You wanted something from me? If it's true, then hurry up – I have some things to do. Besides, I haven't had lunch yet".

"That's exactly the thing what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted you to have dinner with my bride: I will be busy, so you'll keep her company instead of me", - said the first prince.

"As you wish, Your Highness", - Zen replied dryly.

"Good. I will escort you and personally introduce you to my future wife", - The elder brother could not restrain a satisfied smirk, seeing as hands of the younger clench into fists.

The way to the room where Shirayuki learned to dance was through the longest corridor in the castle. With every step Zen felt even more irritated.

When they finally approached the room they wanted, the princes and Mitsuhide heard music. Izana grinned when he understood, that Shirayuki decided to catch up everything she missed. So she probably finished everything else.

The first prince opened the door and saw exhausted Shirauyki and some guy who agreed to help her in practice. He looked really tired too. The teacher just hopelessly watched the mistakes of a student. Against the wall, tired musicians played their instruments.

Izana glanced at his brother and was surprised to see a smile on his face. Zen with tenderness watched the girl's every movement as she stepped on the servant's feet.

"Shirauyki, its dinner time" – said the first prince.

"Finally!" – The teacher sighed with a relief.

"I'm sorry, prince Izana, but I'm not going anywhere 'till I learn to dance!" – answered the girl strictly.

"Maybe I can help?" – smiled Zen. – "I can't let such pretty girl to die of hunger"

"Your Highness!" – Shirayuki blushed. – "I meant Zen! It's nice to see you again! You… Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. It is not my habit to leave the girl in trouble" – Teacher didn't look so glum anymore, 'because Zen was one of his best students. – "Let's start with something slow"

The musicians obediently began to play the simplest waltz. Zen straightened his shirt, which already fit him perfectly, and bowed. The girl bowed too and took his hand. The couple slowly started to waltz. They looked into each other's eyes with admiration. Shirayuki smiled, Zen smiled back and pulled her closer. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment. It seemed like both of them didn't even noticed that the music quickened. The couple was sort of floating above the ground. Suddenly the prince lifted the girl in the air, whirling her around. Shirayuki laughed and the music stopped.

"Thank you, Shirayuki , for such a great dance. I hope you enjoyed it just like I did" - Zen said gallantly, still holding the girl's hand.

"You can be sure: you're the best partner I've ever had" – smiled the girl

"Your Highness, it seems your brother is stealing the bride right out from under your nose" – said Haruka to the first prince.

"Not to say that I particularly mind... but I'm not going so easy to give her to him" – Izana answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"I see you already know each other" – seeing Izana's smile, everyone in the room took a step back.

Zen and Shirayuki froze. Both of them knew how strange Izana could be. And now looking on the first prince it was easy guess that he's up to some mischief. Zen noticed that a nervous shiver ran through the girl.

"Can I hear the story of how you first met?" – Voice of the first prince was cold.

"What if I tell you that you can't?' – smirked Zen.

When she heard Zen's answer, Shirayuki looked at him with surprise and admiration at the same time. Her reaction looked strange to the second prince: when the other girls saw how headstrong he can be, they usually were running away from him. But he could understand Shirayuki - she never saw a person, who could resist the first prince with such a confidence.

Izana was looking at the "couple", how he called them in his thoughts. He paused for a few seconds when he noticed the genuine admiration with which the girl looked at his younger brother. For a moment his impenetrable mask cracked, revealing surprise, but the Prince immediately took control of his feelings.

"So that's it? Then you need to know that Shirayuki is…" – started Izana, but Zen interrupted him.

"Your future wife? I guessed," - smirked the prince and the girl looked down, feeling herself a bit embarrassed. – "But does it really matter? We're just friends". The words "for now" left unspoken, but everyone in the room could read it on his face. "Am I right, Shirayuki?" – asked Zen.

The girl didn't noticed hidden sense in his words. Or pretended that she didn't noticed it. So she nodded. Judging by the bitten lip, Shirayuki felt the innuendo, but did not mind.

"And who said that's what bothers me?" – Now it was Zen's turn to be puzzled. But it seemed that everyone in the room was puzzled with Izana's words. – "Here's what I'll tell you. You can make her your lover, but officially you'll never get her. She will always be mine. How can you stop me when I'll demand her to go to bed with me?"

The first prince talked quietly and only his brother could hear him. When the future king looked at Zen, he saw how irritated his brother was. Now everyone was scared of the second prince.

"And also I'm not sure that you have serious feelings to her," – said Izana loudly. – "How many girlfriends did you have? C'mon, tell her! You want to make her "yours" and that means to be honest. So, why are you so silent? Should I tell her? Shirayuki, darling, he had twelve official girlfriends and for lovers. Now you see how immature he is?"

"Thank you, brother. I even forget how immature I am. And you know what I think? Let's have a duel. If I win maybe I'll become a king and marry a girl I like. You can't refuse," – said Zen and walked towards the door. But suddenly he stopped and turned around. – "Shirayuki, do you want to have lunch with me?"

"Yeah, sure," – smiled the girl. – "I just need to change the dress."

"Okay, then. I will wait for you in a dining hall". – And Zen left the room.

"Zen, are you alright?" – asked him Mitsuhide.

"Not really," – sighed Zen, - "I just told everyone that I'm going to kill my brother. Why should I fell in love with my brother's bride?

"Kiki, can you help me to change my clothes?" – Kiki nodded and Shirayuki went to another door that leaded into her room.

"Isn't my bride worried about my life at all?" –asked her Izana.

"Well, it's all your fault. Who asked you to tease your brother? Your brother has a temper too, but I can understand him: he just returned home, and you meet him like this. I don't think that I will worried if you'll die," – said Shirayuki and went out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Shirayuki was in a hurry. She put on the dress that Kiki picked for her and went in a dining room to meet her… Well, who is prince Zen for her? The thought made her pause. It was a hard question for her and she decided to think about it later.

The second prince straightened his shirt once again and swallowed nervously. What if she will not come? What if she disapproved of his decision?

\- Why am I acting so silly? – sighed Zen. – She told me that she will come. I should trust her.

\- What do I see! Is the younger prince worried about a girl? - a mocking voice came from the window.

\- Leave me alone, Obi. I'm not in the mood right now, - sighed Zen and hide his face in his hands. – Now it's your turn to remind me how many girlfriends I had. I guess, I didn't have enough moral teachings from my brother.

\- Whoa! That's interesting! Did Izana decide to scold beloved little brother? – Obi looked interested in this story.

\- More like make a fool of me. But I will not lose to him. Shirayuki will be mine.

\- You mean the girl that you met near the lake? She is pretty.

\- You've been spying on me again? - The prince rolled his eyes, rocking slightly in his chair. – Don't even think about coming close to her or I will… I will hit you.

\- I see. Somebody fell in love, - smiled Obi.

\- Leave me alone, - Zen blushed.

\- And where is Mitsuhide?

\- Kiki, - said Laen. The blond girl turned around and for a while just looked at him for a while.

\- Hello, Mitsuhide-san. It's nice to see you. - Seyran replied with a completely indifferent expression, but there was an indescribable gamut of emotion in her eyes. – You wanted to talk to me?

\- Yes, - trying to stay calm answered the guy. – But it's a personal question. I don't think that we should discuss it here.

\- I guess, you're right, - nodded the girl.

And they went to the closest to the room. Mitsuhide opened the door and let Kiki in. Seyran walked in. Laen locked the door with the key. When the lock clicked softly, Mitsuhide and Kiki kissed passionately.

\- I missed you so… - whispered she.

\- I missed you even more, - answered he, pulling Kiki closer. – How are you? How do you feel yourself?

\- Don't worry, everything is okay with me. You better tell me, how Zen reacted on your disappearing in the middle of your diplomatic mission?

\- Well, he didn't. It was a week ago and he never mentioned it. Never. But I can understand him: he has more important things to do.

\- Yeah, I heard about the duel. – Kiki sighed. – Did he even train for these six months?

\- More than ever before: he was so sick of this trip that he took his anger out in training. Now he became a better swordsman. I think, Zen has all the chances to win. And also can you tell me a bit more about Shirayuki?

Kiki smiled and started a long detailed story.

\- Where is Mitsuhide? – asked Obi.

\- Where could be a person who is dying to see his pregnant woman? With Kiki, of course.

\- Zen! I'm sorry, I'm late! – said Shirayuki.

\- It's okay. I went here a few minutes ago.


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 5/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanZen was unusually thoughtful during the afternoon training. For two hours that he, Mitsuhide and Obi spent fencing to be better prepared to the duel, prince didn't say anything. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe reason of such behavior of Zen was in his chance meeting with his brother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanZen and Izana met in the one of the corridors of the castle. The mood of the younger prince, raised by dinner with Shirayuki, was rapidly falling into the abyss. The first prince just smirked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanFor the few moments they froze looking at each other. Izana looked with mocking, like he was waiting for something. Zen looked a bit guiltily but stubbornly. None of them wanted to be the first to break the silence. In the end they just nodded to each other and went different ways. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNow Zen lied on the grass in the garden. He was tired because of training and emotional pain. The prince closed his eyes with his hand and started to think about this whole situation. "Was it worth it? He was probably just provoking me, and I was so easily taken in…" But it was late to blame himself for it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt's one thing when you fight behind the closed doors: then Zen could bury his challenge deep inside and maybe even could stay calm. But a quarrel in front of the courtiers is quite another thing. Now Izana can't just ignore Zen's challenge. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe first prince didn't felt himself worried about the duel or his brother's words. But Zen alwaysspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantortured himself with guilt after such fights with Izana. Once he even spent the whole day passing back and forth in front of his brother's door 'cause he wanted to say sorry, but couldn't say anything. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanReturning to Izana, he was more worried about Shirayuki's words. It was the first time when the future king saw her in a different light. She was so confident, resolute and irritated that the first prince he liked her even more. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kiki was nervous. But the person, who never met her before, could think that she is perfectly calm. Face of Shirayuki's best friend was expressionless, so people around watched how Mitsuhide tries to calm his wife with perplexity. "Why is he doing it? What for?" – they asked each other. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanObi also seemed calm and even made fun of prince's costume: "Well-well-well, Your Highness! Dressed up for Shirayuki, huh?" He was smiling, but his hand were shaking. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Obi!" – Zen exclaimed. His face blushed. In fact it wasn't exactly like that. But he really wanted to look good because of Shirayuki, who should have been present at the duel as its cause. Now she was standing in the tree's shade and trying to control her feelings. The girl wanted to run to the princes and ask them to cancel this whole thing. But Shirayuki clearly understood that if she will do this, everyone will think that she's stupid mentally unstable girl. She knew that if she'll do that, she will start crying right in front of Zen. And also she understood that she is not the main reason of the duel. The main reason was Zen's and Izana's relationships./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSo, everyone was nervous. Everyone except Izana./span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

Finally the first prince appeared and Shirayki's hopes for saving the peace between the brothers died. In his every movement she saw an irony. It seemed that Izana is challenging his younger brother. "You think that you can win me? Well, you can try. Let's see what you can do?" – glance told Zen.

Zen looked relaxed but in the same time cautious. He was prepared to draw the sword from its scabbard. Only Zen himself and his friends who trained with him knew how fast the second prince could be.

A man with a grey hair, whom Shirayuki have never seen, appeared out of nowhere. He stood between Izana and Zen. The girl sighed nervously and made a few steps closer to them.

"Your Highnesses, don't you want to make peace? It's your last chance" – said the man.

"Only if my brother doesn't mind" – smirked Izana.

"Thank you for your concern, Lord Haruka, but no. Unfortunately, my brother's words hurt my honor. I can't ignore it" – answered Zen.

"Shirayuki, maybe you'll try to convince them not to do that? I have a bad feeling about it"

"I don't think that my word will change anything" – sighed Shirayuki. – "Zen, please be careful. Izana… be reasonable"

"Well, let's get to the choice of weapons. Your Highness." - Haruka turned to the first prince

" I let my brother decide", - smirked Izana.

"It's so noble of you, - answered Zen. – I choose swords".

And the duel started. Both princes attacked at the same time. They accepted each other as strong opponents and that's why they didn't give each other an odd. It was obvious that both of them were strong in fencing. But if Izana's moves where more aggressive, Zen was more defensive.

Shirayuki bit her lip and felt the taste of blood. And that taste made her even more nervous. She squeeze the weightless fabric of the dress with her hands.

For the first prince the duel was more like a game, but his younger brother was quite focused. He repeled the attack, dodged. The sword almost grazed the first Prince's shoulder, but he managed to dodge. Zen makes a sharp lunge and forced his brother to let go of his sword. One more move and on the white sleeve of the first prince's shirt appeared the red stain of blood.

" Stop! – said Haruka, – The duel is over! Prince Zen is the winner"

Kiki sighed with a relief and sat down on the grass. Mitsuhide wiped the sweat from his forehead. Obi was smiling as always, but his hands were still a bit shaking. Shirayuki let out a sob.

" Shirayuki? Are you alright?" – Zen turned to the red-haired girl.

" Yeah, - smiled Shirayuki. – I am okay"

"Hey! Everything is fine. I did't kill anyone, no one killed me", – prince hugged the girl. She hugged him back and felt like crying. She was so scared with the thought that one of them will die that now when everything is over she felt a relief.

Izana hissed in discontent as the court pharmacist treated his wound. He was very displeased that his brother had bypassed him so easily. However, the elder Prince himself knew that he had misjudged Zen's ability to fence. And now his shirt was hopelessly ruined.


	8. Chapter 8

" I'm sorry, I couldn't help it" - murmured Zen and made two steps far from Shirayuki. His face was red. But Shirayuki blushed even stronger than him. Zen looked at the grass under his feet.

"Huh, they are so shy" – smiled Obi. – "They blush as if something indecent has happened. And Zen lost all his courage at once". So he decided to help them. The guy moved to a tree that was located near the place of the duel. It happened to be an apple tree. Obi took an apple and threw it at the second prince. With a low hiss, Zane rubbed the back of his head and looked around for the projectile that had found its target so accurately. He leaned forward and picked up a red apple.

"Zen, are you alright? What's just happened?" – asked Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I am fine. It's just an apple", the first prince smiled, when he understood who made it.

"Does your head hurt?" – asked the girl and gently touched the back of his head.

At first Zen wanted to said that everything is fine with him, but when he felt the touch of her cold fingers, he nodded. And now he was sitting on the grass and enjoyed the sensation of Shirayuki's touch. At the same time the girl couldn't stop looking at his hair. Now she understood what Zen meant when he said: "I could not help it". She just wanted this moment to last forever, though she knew that she did everything that she could to ease his pain.

Suddenly Zen remembered about a an apple. He accurately touched the red surface of the fruit and turned to the Shirayuki. When he saw the strange look on her face he giggled. The girl immediately blushed and leapt to her feet. The Prince pulled the girl toward him and made her sit next to him. Shurayuki blushed even stronger.

" Don't you want to eat an apple?" – The prince asked her. – "They are now in a high season and they must be sweet"

Shirayuki nodded and reached for the apple, but Zen moved his hand away and the girl fell right on his chest.

"Don't hurry up. I also wanted to try it" – Zen whispered in her ear. The girl felt herself really embarrassed. The second prince moved a hand with an apple closer to her. – "You can take a bite, but can't touch it".

"Do you love apples so much?" – Shirayuki asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"Not all of them. Only the red once. They are the most sweet", - Zen said and touched the girl's red hair.

When Shirayuki understood that the second prince's answer sounds ambiguously, she blushed. Zen was right: the red apples were in a high season. It was sweet and juicy.

"It's really tasty", - said Shirayuki.

"See? I was right", - said Zen and took a bite in the same place.

When the fruit almost ended Zen leaned to Shirayuki and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and gentle. But it was sweet not because of the taste of an apple, but because of the fact that it was their first kiss.

\- Well, I told you that red apples are the tastiest, - smiled Zen.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, I don't want to interrupt you, but maybe you should continue your… the thing you were doing in another place?" – said Obi staying on the tree.

Shirayuki and Zen flinched and stopped kissing. Now they finally understood where they are and what are they doing. Both of them blushed.

"Oh, I… I am sorry" - murmured Shirayuki. Zen smiled and pulled her closer.

" I didn't know that in our garden there are talking trees. But I guess I should thank it… or cut it down"

" Of course you should thank me! I saw that you weren't able to stop yourself. And if you ask me…"

"I don't! "– the second prince was already embarrassed enough.

"Then I advise you to do such things in a place where no one will see you"

"I hate when you're right", - Zen sighed and turned to Shirayuki. –" I'm sorry".

"There's no need to apologize. It was all my fault. I need to go", - murmured the girl and ran to the castle.

"Shirayuki!" – cried out the second prince and wanted to run after her, when he suddenly felt the touch of someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Zen, can I talk to you for a second?" – asked a woman in a red dress.

" I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry. Obi, please listen to lady Arista".

" As you wish, master, - smirked Obi and turned to the woman. – So what do you want to talk about?"

At the same time Zen was running through the hallway of the castle. He was chasing the girl that he loved.

"Shirayuki! Please, stop!" – Zen was in despair.

To his surprise, Shirayuki stopped. The first thing he saw were emerald eyes full of tears. When he saw that, Zen came closer and hugged the girl.

"Why are you crying? Is it because of me? If it is, then I'm ready to admit that I'm an idiot. Please, stop crying"

"It's not because of you. It's my fault. I let you kiss me… It was my first kiss, Zen. But the problem is – I'm engaged with your brother. What will people think about me? What will they think about _you_?"

"I don't care about their opinion! I'm happy that it's me who took your first kiss! It makes me even more confident that I can win in this battle. And I will fight! Fight for you! But only if you say… If you say that you're feeling to me something like love… I'm sorry. I sound silly" – Zen sight.

"No! You don't! Actually, I told your brother that I like you. But I was honest, I swear! And if you love me too…"

"Shirayuki! You can't even imagine how incredibly happy I am!" – The second prince exclaimed and hugged the girl with all the gentleness that was possible.

"Hm. So that's it." – Izana made a sip of a vine from his glass. The wine left a pleasant sweet aftertaste on the tongue. – "They are united against me. You want me to be a villain? Well, I can be a villain. Condense the schedule for Shirayuki. Leave her a minimum of free time. Give Zen the documents for the last six months for analysis. Don't let them meet each other".

"As you say, Your Highness", - The servant bowed and left the throne room.

"Finally something interesting is happening"


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was like hell for me. Not because I had to sort through a huge pile of papers, which looked like they were used as glass stands, but because of me seating the whole day and because of me not seen Shirayuki.

No, I was able to go to practice or to go for a walk in a garden. I could even go to eat. But I couldn't even talk to Shirayuki. It looks like my brother decided to ruin our lives. Maybe the reason of it was our dialog with the princess?

_ "It makes me even more confident that I can win in this battle. And I will fight! Fight for you! But only if you say… If you say that you're feeling to me something like love…"_

_ "Actually, I told your brother that I like you. But I was honest, I swear! And if you love me too…"_

I stopped for a few minutes recalling it in my mind. I guess my face was really stupid, 'cause Mitsuhide suddenly he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Huh? What? Did I miss something?" – I came back to reality.

"Zen, you've been looking at this document for fifteen minutes. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay", - answered I and again looked at the document with the word "Act" written on it. Smiling, I ran my finger along the curl of the letter "A" and stretched in my chair. – "Shirayuki's handwriting is so beautiful".

I remembered, how we were sitting together, while she was writing a letter to her parents. All the curles that she wrote were wonderful. And it made the text look like some magic book.

"Zen, snap out of it! There is a lot of work to do. Stop dreaming about her", - the assistant began to lecture me.

"Master! I found Shirayuki", - said Obi, appearing out of nowhere.

"Where is she?!" – my voice seemed to be too loud, but I didn't care.

"She is right under your windows. She asked me to take her to you", - Obi smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me at once?!" – I exclaimed.

I leapt to my feet and went to the window. But I I hit the table and the papers on it got mixed up. The girl was standing right under my window and smiling. I waved with my hand and climbed out of the window on the ledge. Then I slid down the snow-white column. But even after I dusted myself off I looked like a baker covered in a flour.

"I'm sorry for my inappropriate behavior, but I was in a hurry, trying to meet you as soon as possible", - I smiled to her.

Shirayuki tried not to laugh, but she just couldn't. I crossed my arms on my chest. Do I really look so funny?

"Even your nose is white", - she said with a laugh. She touched my nose with the tips of her fingers. – "How did you do that?"

"Well, that's the only way I can", - murmured I. – "but if you don't like how I look like, I can go back".

" Zen! Are you offended? Please, don't be! If you want, I can also get dirty in the chalk. Should I?" – She asked.

"No, you don't have to. I'll do it myself", - I smiled.

"What do you mean?" – I didn't answered and just hugged her and started to dance.

"Zen, put me down!" – The girl exclaimed with laughter.

"Sh! Someone will hear us!" – I said, putting my finger on her lips.

"Master, aren't you supposed to work right now?" – I heard suddenly the voice behind my back.

"What the…" – Started I and turned around. Of course it was Obi. – "You appeared out of nowhere and reminded me about work. Are you my mother, my brother or my conscience?"

"But, Your Highness…" – He started.

"You should think before you distract me! Leave us alone. Let's go, Shirauyki. I'll show you a beautiful place outside of the palace", - the girl smiled and nodded.

Few minutes later we were standing in front of the fortress wall which divided the castle and the town. But I forgot that this place was the place where my mother loved to rest. And now she was also here, sitting down the tree. The terrain here was clearly visible, and the Queen was looking in the exact direction I intended to go, so there was no chance of passing unnoticed. And Shirayuki can't jump over a wall in a dress.

"Do you know my mother already?" – I asked her. She shook her head. – "Well I guess it's time"


	11. Chapter 11

The queen, who was sitting under the tree, was amazingly beautiful. At least Shirayuki thought so. Her blond hair was pulled back in a tight braid. It was so pretty that the girl felt sorry for her own hair. If she'd knew that she will marry a prince she would never cut it. The girl did it only because she thought that her long hair will disturb her during her work.

"Zen, darling, what are you doing here?" – asked the woman softly looking at her son. – "And why are you looking like that?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" – Zen asked. – "I knew, that you love my brother more than you love me".

"Why are you saying such stupid things? Don't be such a baby! I love you both e-q-u-a-l-l-y. Do you understand me?" – Zen smiled and nodded. – "So, why are you here? Are you running away again?"

"My brother sent me to sort out documents for six months. You should have seen the state it's in! II suspect he used them as a wine stand on purpose! And I know he's doing it to stop me from seeing Shirayuki!"

"We all know how careless your brother is about documents", - said the queen and turned to the girl. – "And you are Shirayuki, I guess".

Shirayuki felt a little uneasy at the woman's attention. That's why curtsy that she made looked a little awkward. The Queen smiled, looking at the girl.

"Don't move", - said Zen softly. He touched her shoulders straightening them. – "That's better".

"I'll remember it", - Shirayuki murmured feeling embarrassed.

"Zen, darling, can you leave us alone for a moment?"

The Queen was sure that her son will agree, but Zen said "no". It was strange, because usually, when the younger Prince introduced to her his another girlfriend, the woman always asked them a few questions — this was the agreement. And now Zen suddenly insisted on being present.

Maybe this girl means to him more than the others?

"Son, it's kind of a woman's talk" – said the Queen.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, Zen can decide himself where he must be", - said Shirayuki.

"Well, then I'm staying", - the prince hugged Shirayuki. – "Or do you have some secrets?"

"Of course. I am the killer and you are my future victim", - giggled Shirayuki.

"I guess, I should run away from you now", - smiled Zen and kissed her forehead.

"If you're done with that, can we talk?" – asked the Queen. – "So, when did you two met?"

"Yesterday", - the second Prince answered.

"And what is your relationship?"

"Shirayuki is my brother's bride".

"For how long?" – smiled Shirayuki. – "I suspect that I will soon be executed for disobedience and for being rude to him yesterday before the duel".

"Duel? Zen?!" – the Queen was nervous.

"Why are you so shocked, mother? I had to defend my honor", - Zen said.

"And for me it looked like you wanted me to worry about you", - Shirayuki murmured.

"Maybe it's true".

The Queen made sure that Shirayuki is a good girl and let them go.


	12. Chapter 12

The place that Zen wanted to show to Shirayuki happened to be a bank of a wide, but calm river. The sight was truly mesmerizing: the green grass that grew along the Bank swayed in a light breeze that occasionally made small ripples on the smooth surface of the water; tall trees that create shade, deep blue sky with sparse white streaks of clouds.

Shirayuki smiled and hugged Zen. He froze for a few seconds and, only when he realized that it might be a sign that the girl liked this place, smiled back.

"Do you want to swim a little? And we'll wash your dress as well", - the guy suggested.

"It would be great, but are you sure that the water isn't cold?" – Shirayuki asked.

"Let's find out! Come here!" – and the prince pulled the girl after him.

Shirayuki understood that resistance is useless and tried to she tried to match the young man's broad and hurried steps. Zen took off his shoes and made a step into the water. The girl followed his example. The second prince suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Be carefull, here the bottom is a little muddy. Hold on tight and go down slowly", - Clinging tightly to the prince's wrists, the girl took a tentative step. The bottom was actually a little slippery, making feet sink with every step. By the time Shirayuki reached Zen's side, the water behind her had become muddy from the rising mud and the chalk that had come off the bottom of her dress.

The girl was wrong: the water was warm and soft. But it seemed that Zen and Shirayuki didn't care. The girl was standing close to the second prince and looking in his eyes.

Shirayuki was the first of them who came back into reality. She took a step back and blushed, but didn't let go of his wrists. Zen blushed too.

"Damn!" - he suddenly exclaimed. – "It looks like we're going to catch a cold: when we'll get out of the water, all our clothes will be wet".

"Oh, no! I didn't think about it!" – said Shirayuki. – "What will we do now?"

"Well… - Zen answered with a smile. – I can suggest to warm you with a hug".

"Zen! It's not funny!" – murmured the girl.

"I'm sorry", - Zen laughed. – "Oh, I made it up!"

And the second prince started to take off his shirt. She blushed even stronger than before. Zen noticed it and blushed too.

"I hope that you understand that I'm not going to make something… bad. I just thought that if my shirt will be dry, than you could wear it after we'll go out of the river. I guess you don't mind?"

"Of course not" – Shirayuki answered.

After Zen put his shirt of, he threw it on the coast. When Shirayuki for the first time in her life dive into the water, she closed her eyes and pushed off from the bottom with her feet, trying to get up as soon as possible.

She and the second prince surfaced at the same time. The girl sank the hem of her dress that had floated up behind her and shook her hair, sending spray flying around her.

"Hey! – the boy exclaimed. – Stop splashing!"

Shirayuki turned to the prince and laughed. Zen looked very funny: seaweed hung in his hair and behind his ear, and he couldn't stop snorting from the water.

"You look like a merman!" – the girl smiled.

They dived several more times (and even managed to kiss while diving, remained very happy with the result), and just spent a lot of time in the water.

They reached the shore only after Zen noticed that Shirayuki's lips were slightly blue from the cold. Then the Prince's dry shirt and stockings, which the girl had taken off on the beach, came in handy.


	13. Chapter 13

The white stripe is expected to be followed by a black one, and the offense will be punished. So when they were told that Izana wants to see them, Shirauki and Zen immediately thought about punishment.

The first prince looked with interest at the couple holding hands. They were shamelessly violating all existing rules of etiquette: when they walked inside a room, they didn't bow to Izana and didn't greet him. They even stood not in front of the prince, but a little bit aside. Everything Zen and Shirayuki did looked like they were protesting.

"Zen, come closer", - the second prince unwillingly released the girl's hand and took a few steps towards the thrown.

"What do you want from me, brother?" – he asked. Zen's left hand rests on his sword, his gaze is direct and confident.

The second prince openly expresses his dissatisfaction with his actions. He is stubborn. He will achieve what he wants despite all the difficulties and obstacles that fate will put in front of him. And Izana knows that. He sees it in his brother's tense posture, feels it in his words… But the first prince has an advantage that called power.

"Do you understand that I can arrest your precious girlfriend and she will be executed?" – he smirked.

"Give it a try and you'll die in pain", - thought Zen. But he nodded, 'cause he understood that saying such things will not lead him to something good.

"Okay. Leave us alone. I need to talk with my fiancée… It's funny that officially she is mine. Do you even understand that? You can't resist me. You'd better play by my rules", - Izana said.

Zen turned around and the white cloak flattered behind him. He stopped and answered loud enough for his brother to hear.

"If you'll do something to her… even if you'll touch her, I'll kill you. This time for sure", - and the second prince left the room. But before that he send a smile full of tenderness to Shirayuki.

When the door closed behind him, Zen slammed his fist into the wall. The physical pain helped him to think straight. The prince could not forget the way Shirayuki had looked at him yesterday. And now his brother is up to something…

"So, Shirayuki, I will be honest with you. I have nothing against your relationship. Personal attachments don't count: I'm a king and kings are above it. But I have two requests"

The eldest prince closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts. The girl did not hurry him, nervously crumpling her dress with her hands and biting her lower lip. She didn't know what to think. It was the first time when she saw that side of Izana. Maybe he is not as bad as it seemed.

"Firstly, you mustn't do anything unseemly until the wedding, or I will not approve your marriage. And secondly, don't flaunt your relationship. That's all that I wanted to say".

"I agree with your conditions, but… why didn't you let your brother stay?" – Shirayuki asked.

"Because you control yourself better than he does. I know that, believe me. And also I love teasing him" – Izana smiled.


End file.
